


In other words, I love you.

by amelioratedays



Category: TVB - Fandom, Triumph In The Skies
Genre: Drama Verse, Fluff, M/M, Ron Ng, Sammul Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Issac strings constellations when Donald calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In other words, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra

Issac's staring at invisible stars on his ceiling when Donald calls, ringtone breaking whatever thoughts he's been trying to string together for the past hour. The song's singing of Jupiter and Mars but Issac finds his soul on Pluto. He doesn't pick up the first time, watching to make sure that the pixels lighting up really spelt out the other's name. And when both letters and ringtone fade into emptiness, he's still not quite sure if he's awake. Acouasm lingering in the air, he drops his phone the second time it rings. There are stars on his ceiling and Issac contemplates starry eyes and soft voices when he finally mutters a "hello."  
  
There's silence for a split second and Isaac's voice goes mute, neurons refusing to travel past synapses. He hears something along the lines of "I'm coming back to visit," and "Chris might come back too." But thoughts don't process and Isaac's muttering about constellations and star-crossed lovers when Donald asks him about Roy. He in the middle of talking about Jayden flying to the moon and playing amongst the stars when dendrites start working and electric currents flow. Donald's still on the line when he asks, "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"  
  
The other replies, "Do  _you_  even know what you're talking about?"  
  
"No." But he does, really.  
  
"Well, I guess we're on the same page." The other laughs, drowning silence with reminiscence.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm coming back to visit," Donald re-announces, voice a tad too sonorous and languid for the stroke of midnight.  
  
Adrenaline pulsing and norepinephrine surging, Issac responds, thoughts collected for once; "I'll bring you home."  
  
  
  
All aboard Skylette 223 and Donald doesn't fail to catch shooting stars when Captain Issac Tong pulls him into an embrace.


End file.
